The invention relates to a capo tasto for fixing on a neck of a stringed musical instrument, comprising a first arm on which a string engaging region is arranged, and a second arm on which an engaging region for a neck rear side is arranged.
Capo tastos are used to shorten the vibrating length of strings of a stringed musical instrument. A capo tasto is clamped around the neck of the stringed musical instrument between two frets and presses the strings onto the frets. The string length between a bridge of the stringed musical instrument and the fret lying nearest the bridge then remains usable in terms of playing.
From DE 10 2006 059 821 B3 a capo tasto is known, which comprises a string contact device, a tensioning band for fixing the string contact device on the neck, and a fixing device for fixing the tensioning band on the string contact device. There is arranged on the string contact device at least one clip, by means of which the capo tasto can be hooked on the neck of the stringed musical instrument.
From EP 1 143 408 B1 a capo tasto is known, which comprises a string engaging arm, a clamping arm, and a pivotal connection to pivotally interconnect the clamping arm and the string engaging arm at a position along the arms. The pivotal connection includes a releasable locking mechanism to selectively lock the pivotal connection and the relative pivotal movement of the clamping arm and the string engaging arm against movement in an opening direction, whilst at the same time allowing relative pivotal movements in a closing direction.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,234 a capo tasto is known, which comprises a rigid arm adapted to extend transversely across the neck over strings of a stringed musical instrument. A string engaging part is arranged on this arm. A spring-like, C-shaped part is connected to the arm. A clamping force can be applied by means of this part.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,805 a capo tasto is known, which comprises two L-shaped parts which are connected by a bolt with a wing nut screwed thereon.
A capo tasto with a U-shaped frame is known from GB 2 141 860 A.
A further capo tasto is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,573,440 B1.
From DE 358 280 a capo tasto for lutes and similar musical instruments with a spring for pressing down onto the strings is known. Two semicircular legs with handles are provided, which lie within a spiral spring such that when pressed together they lift the bridge connected to them off the strings. Rolls are provided, which slide on the neck of the instrument.